


Born to Die

by time_and_souvenir



Category: MLQC - Fandom, Mr Love, Mr Love Queen's Choice, Victor Li - Fandom, love and producer, mlqc victor - Fandom, mr love victor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, NSFWish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_and_souvenir/pseuds/time_and_souvenir
Summary: The end of chapter 18 from Victor’s point of view, but when Victor and MC try and stop what’s to come....things happen much differently. // Spoilers for mainly chapter 18 and up! As always, I use a random name for MC. Happy reading!
Kudos: 8





	Born to Die

  
“Victor, I have a way, and I know it will succeed. Will you listen?” Aurora spoke softly, her entire body trembling with pain. It must have started then. He looked away from her and to the chaos around them instead, it was a living nightmare. “No need.” Victor shook his head; he didn’t want to hear what she had to say. He already knew what was about to be said and what was about to happen, and he was never going to accept it. 

“You never let me finish talking. This time, you have to promise me. Kill me.” She spoke firmly, her voice sounding final and absolute. I whipped my face back to her, fighting against the urge to grab and shake her. “SHUT UP!” Victor raised his voice without thinking, shaking his head as his eyes started to burn. 

“She’s entering my body now. If she succeeds, there’s no going back. Don’t worry, I won’t die. Every other time, fate has snatched me from death.” She sounded so sure, but how could we know if that’s what would happen? Where was the truth and the lie? “This time it will too. I’m begging you, don’t let the me that I was slip away. Will you?” She spoke like everything was final, that they already had lost. Surely there was something they could do; passages of his journey through time started to play through Victor’s mind like a movie and his hands clenched. He felt so useless. 

“Don’t even think about it!” The ravenette cried, his voice didn’t even sound like it was his anymore, he sounded desperate and panicked. Victor tried to piece together a plan, but he already knew what to come, even though every cell in his body fought against it. If only he could use my evol he could---

“But in the future, you kill me! This is an unalterable fact. You always ask me, why am I so, why so self-confident? I remember the first time I saw you, I yelled in your face.” Aurora leaned against Victor, every movement took great effort and he gritted my teeth as his hands moved to her shoulders to steady her. She kept talking, “But really, I’m timid. Often, I’d rather hide from the world than face the truth. I’m afraid I’ll lose everyone around me, that I’ll end up alone. You’ve never lost before, but this time Victor…you lose.” He was focusing so much on her that he notice her reaching for his wrist. The brunette ripped his watch off and took a step back stumbling as she left his arms. “And I don’t want to be the dummy anymore.”

“Give that to me!” Victor reached out towards her, desperation and anger coloring his voice. “Give it to me! Come on!” He pleaded; Victor almost wanted to beg but she shook her head at him. They both knew what was going to happen, yet he couldn’t accept it. 

“I finally beat you once. Victor, in the future you need to smile more, don’t always be alone. I’m really in pain now. Please kill me, I beg you.” Aurora spoke softly, her voice fading more and more with each word. She leaned against the ravenette, her head resting on his chest and he suddenly felt how hot she had become. All around them people screamed, people fighting and tearing away at one another; yet it was all white noise and all he could see was her. She gazed up at her former boss, seemingly too weak to say or do anything else. Her beautiful dark eyes imploring him, the same eyes that had stayed with Victor for years as he tried to find her. They had just found each other and once again they were being ripped apart. 

Victor closed and opened his eyes as one of his hands reached behind him to his side, while the other held her steady. He moved the arm that held her behind her back, squeezing her shoulder as he positioned her. His eyes burned as tears started to fall. “I don’t admit defeat. I’ll still win that bet. I always do what I say I will.” Victor tried to steady my voice, trying to sound confident for her. The time evolver had seen this scene so many times before yet holding her like this, it didn’t feel real. He blinked but the tears kept falling, there was nothing he could do. Victor had failed her; he had failed them both. 

“Victor carry my memory and live on,” Aurora’s voice pulled him out his thoughts and she smiled up at him. Her body had become limp and weakened to a point where she couldn’t move, yet she smiled for him. His beautiful, brave dummy to the very end, just like before when she had saved him before, twice over. The ravenette pulled the dagger out and positioned it above her, his hand trembling ever so slightly. All of their times together, his memories with her flashed through his mind. When they met as kids, when she saved him and the others from being taken again and experimented on, saving her from getting hit by a car not once, but twice and when they first met again in the rain, to her saving him from getting hurt yet again. Over and over they played through his mind and Victor realized in that moment, in that time they had together how much he truly loved her. If only he was strong enough to stop it. 

Gritting his teeth, he moved the dagger downward and in one swift motion into her chest, blood spurting from her and all over his hand. The crimson liquid spread, and Victor watched as her chest rose and fell, waiting for her last breath. “No matter where you are, I’ll always find you.” He vowed one final promise to her, a promise he would keep no matter what the cost. Before he could do or say anything else, the light that had been glowing behind me became blinding and everything came to a stop. Aurora disappeared from his arms and he felt myself floating, the familiar feeling of time covering me, and the ravenette slipped away into unconscious, into the unknown. His last thoughts of her. 

Moving from time had always been strange, flying from one timeline to the next felt as easy as breathing. While others denied or hated their evol, Victor embraced his. It gave him the power to do what he wanted, and it made him feel strong. He had learned at a young age what his evol could do but importantly it gave him the power he needed to protect others. To protect her. A small dark-haired girl with big doe eyes came to his mind, but why? She was important, but he could pinpoint why or more importantly what her name was. What was happening? Victor felt like he was floating, the normal feeling from using his evol so why did his mind feel a muddled mess? 

Victor tried to open my eyes but was met with nothing but darkness instead. Frustrated he tried to harness his ability, calling his time back to him but to no avail. Clenching his fists, he reached out and turned only for his hands to touch nothing but empty air. The little girl kept slipping into his thoughts along with a young woman that looked like an older version of herself. Memories of her that Victor didn’t remember and precious moments he didn’t understand. Suddenly a brightness shone behind him and he whipped around, one of his hands lifting up to cover his eyes in response. The light lit up everywhere and filled the empty area, moving closer and closer to the ravenette. Narrowing his eyes, Victor noticed a murkiness at the center of the light, but before he could watch it further the light reached him and once again, he felt himself floating into sleep.

All at once the time evolver felt himself falling and falling, his hands reached for something to grab onto, but his fingers felt nothing but air. Suddenly he felt like he hit the ground and into himself? “Sir….sir, excuse me sir! Did you hear me?” Goldman’s voice was suddenly beside me and the assistant leaned over searching Victor’s face. Blinking, the ravenette looked Goldman beside him in confusion. He was dressed nicely, a simple tuxedo with his signature glasses. The look on his face was concern and he looked a bit frazzled. Victor glad he wasn’t the only who one seemed confused. He took a second trying to gather his bearings and he cleared his throat. 

“No, I was thinking of something else. Repeat what you said,” The CEO in him took over and he spoke firmly as his eyes drifted around them. They were in a massive room full of people socializing, like Goldman everyone was also dressed in formalwear. A quartet played soft music nearby, enhancing the lively atmosphere. “I suggested you go thank the Queen, after all she did let me live and she’s done so much for you, sir.” Goldman’s mention of “the Queen” made Victor turn back to him, the ballroom, the people around them and how he got there seemingly forgotten. His assistant looked a little exasperated, but he tilted his head behind him, and Victor followed his gaze.

A group of people clad in head to toe black sat around a giant golden chair; there were so many of them standing around it that he couldn’t see who they were talking to. But Goldman said something about a Queen….the Queen? “Right, I’ll…I’ll go do that.” He turned away from Goldman and focused on the clustered group ahead of him. A strange mass of people: a stern, dark haired woman glaring at everyone around her, one man wore heavy military garb and had a horrible scar over one of his eyes and closer to the chair was a man with silver hair, a smirk on his face as his tattooed arm spun around a knife. A pause in his step made him falter a bit, the arrogant man with the knife….Helios, his name was Helios. These people were so familiar because they were an organization called Black Swan, a group he was directly involved with. 

The ravenette’s head as if the fog in his mind was lifting bit by bit and he regained his footing, walking towards them again. There were other members that looked familiar but not worth focusing on, although they tipped their heads at him like they knew one another. Finally, he made it towards the gleaming chair he saw earlier and the sequence before him made him pause. A tall, lanky man with jet black hair lounged on one of the armrests, one of his hands laying on the back of the chair. He was leaning towards the person who was sitting in the chair, Victor’s gaze moving from the man to the woman sitting there. 

Blinking, a surge of shock went through him and he could feel his heart start to race. It was the same woman he had first thought of from before: chocolate colored hair with warm eyes to match, petite and fair skinned. She was leaning up to the man and she said something in his ear, making him laugh before she turned her gaze towards Victor. Thump, thump, thump…he started to hear his heartbeat in his ears. The woman looked a bit surprised at first, but her surprise quickly shifted into a delighted smile. She lifted one of her hands up to the man who sat close to her and he took her hand, bringing it to his lips before standing up and helping her stand. 

The time evolver could feel his eyes narrow somewhat at their interaction, but he quickly hid his annoyance and focused on the woman before him. The brunette wore a long, dark evening gown with small straps that hardly covered her shoulders and adorned with lace down the middle. The man helped her walk closer to Victor, before taking a step back holding the CEO’s gaze and smirking. 

“Victor, you’re here.” The woman’s voice broke him out of reverie, and he looked down at her in shock, they did know each other but how? Smiling, she reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing him tightly. Aurora, the name suddenly popping into his mind…this woman’s name was Aurora. Without a word, he squeezed her hand back and followed her as she let him away from the group, everyone parting to let them through. They walked by what felt like everyone in the ballroom and they all bowed their heads in respect as they passed. All of this was so confusing, but he kept following her something inside him urging him to. 

Aurora led them away from the crowds and to a balcony, two men opening and closing the doors to let them out on it. It was nighttime and cool out, the stars bright above them and the atmosphere calm as music flowed to the balcony from the party inside. She finally let go of his hand and stepped forward to admire the few, he immediately reached for her without thinking feeling the loss of her warmth. “It’s beautiful out isn’t it? It’s a great night to celebrate.” She turned around and leaned against the railing, still smiling at him. Victor had no idea why he was there or why the people were celebrating inside, but his sole focus was on her. All his thoughts were consumed by her, he knew her somehow, the thought of her cemented into his very marrow. 

“Dance with me?” The ravenette asked and reached out a hand, he held her gaze as she stepped forward, sliding her tiny hand into his own. He wrapped his arms around her, and they started to sway back and forth, their gazes locked with each other. 

“I’ve always loved seeing you in a suit, did I ever tell you that?” Aurora beamed up at him, her fingers lightly moving over the fabric on his shoulders. Blinking, Victor took a quick look at himself and realized he too, just like the others were dressed up as well. He still didn’t know why or what was going on, maybe she could help fill in the blanks or explain the pounding of his heart. Looking down to her, he opened his mouth but closed it as he caught her gazing at him. There were many, many things in her eyes and all train of thought disappeared as he started to feel himself drown in those beautiful eyes. 

He moved one of his hands up her arm and up to her neck, his fingers caressing the bare skin there. Aurora inhaled and her eyes fluttered closed and he couldn’t help but shiver at how happy that made him. Sliding a finger underneath her chin, he tilted her face up to meet his and he bent down pressing his mouth against hers. It was a light, chaste kiss at her, a simple meeting of their lips. Victor pulled back a bit and looked down at her, Aurora’s eyes fluttered open and they stared at each other for a few moments before both of her hands reached up to cradle his face. One moment they were looking at one another, the next the brunette’s lips were on his own again, the kiss much more passionate. 

She slammed her mouth upon his, her tongue immediately sliding in between his lips to press against his own. The ravenette moaned into her mouth and pulled her flush against his body, his hands sliding down her arms to grip her hips. He dug his fingers into her, locking her close to him as he suddenly felt move backwards. They kissed and kissed, his head angling towards hers and he couldn’t take it anymore he lifted her and spun her around. Breaking the kiss, Victor pushed her against the doors of the balcony, his hands pushing up her dress so he could wrap her legs around his waist. Aurora once again pulled his face towards hers again and they were kissing once more, nothing but the sound of the music from inside and their heavy breathing between them. 

Her hands moved from his way and made their way into his hair and he moaned into her mouth kissing with everything he made while his lower half grinded into her. Their tongues kept pressing and tangled with one another and he could feel the already growing erection he had for her throb and worsen. Breaking his mouth away from hers, he trailed kisses down the side of her and onto her neck, before resting his face in the crook there. “Ah…I wondered when you would come back to me, tonight of all nights. What a dream come true Victor,” She murmured into his ear. Panting, he suddenly felt the urge to pause everything an empty, harrow feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

“What….what do you mean? You’ve been waiting for me?”

“Ah yes, the you before well, he wasn’t you after all.”

He lifted his head and looked at her confusion, eyes narrowing in confusion as he looked at her. She smiled and reached a hand to his, one of her fingertips tracing the outline of his lips. “Ah, you remember my name and you want me, but you forgot everything else? That wounds me, Mr. Li.” Smirking, she moved the finger that was tracing his mouth to the center of his forehead and lightly pressed against the skin there. “Let me remind you then.” A hot flash of pain started to form where she touched, spreading from his face and all over him. He couldn’t move and all he could do was grimace as the hot surges flooded through him. 

Then he felt nothing for a moment as if the pain never happened, and he looked at her huffing completely confused. Smiling, she cradled his face once more and kissed him. The moment her lips touched his own, thousands upon thousands of memories started to fill his mind. His childhood, LFG, his family, his Mother, his childhood, learning he was an evolver, Aurora. So many memories of Aurora, when they were children and they were brought back together again because of her production company. Teasing and arguing with one another, cooking for her face, starting Souvenir. Then he started to remember all the recent events, the flu that ravaged Loveland and the country, going back in time to find a solution. Pain, so much pain. And finally, his last moments with Aurora, what she had begged him to do and----

“YOU!” Victor pulled away from her, the force of the horror he suddenly felt almost made him drop her. Aurora smirked and reached forward, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him to her. He was in so much shock that he just went along with her movements and held her again. 

“You were too late Victor and because of you, this is what has come to pass,” She reached up and smoothed back his hair and he immediately stiffened against her. 

“How? I don’t…how?! I stabbed Aurora, I ended it before you—"

“You were too slow, you two were so busy chatting and making false promises that you didn’t make it in time. It really hurt when you stabbed me you know.” Aurora frowned at him and caressed the side of his face. Victor felt nothing but dread as he was forced to look at her, his entire body suddenly felt like ice as he remembered everything. “Because of you and the other me, I was able to make a world and twist it exactly how I originally wanted. It’s what everyone gets for forgetting me.” 

She reached up and grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled him to her again. He winced but didn’t fight her, he was so shook up remembering everything, killed the Aurora that he knew that he didn’t know what to do. “The rest of them don’t remember me, but I made them mine again anyway. Gavin was a nuisance though always trying to do the right thing, he didn’t last long in this world.” She shrugged her shoulders and pecked him on the lips. Sighing dramatically, she relaxed her arms and put them on the back of his neck. 

“Why? Why did you make me remember? Why did you bring me here?” Victor’s voice shook as he spoke, disbelief and anger filling him. Aurora stroked the back of his neck and looked into his eyes. “Simple, I wanted you to suffer like I did.” She spoke matter of factly, like it was the one and only clear answer in the entire world. Once again, she grabbed his hair and pulled him to her, his eyes glaring into her own as her face neared his. 

“So, tomorrow Black Swan will the destroy the entire human race and you will get to watch every moment of it and suffer knowing that once again, you won’t be able to do anything.”

“I won’t Aurora, I won’t. I’ll use my evol and---”

“I won’t let you Victor; you aren’t in power here…I am.”

Gritting his teeth, he tried to pull away from her and she tightened her gripping it tighter. He tried to reach out to his evol instead, but nothing came. His eyes went wide and pure horror washed over him. “What did you do? How are you---mphh!” Aurora kissed him again, forcing his mouth open allowing her tongue to push and press against him. He tried to ignore the stabs of desire he felt, it wasn’t his Aurora after all, but he couldn’t help desiring her and he felt disgusted. 

She held him like that for a while and when she let him breathe, he felt weak and he panted looking at her. Aurora let go of his hair and cupped his chin in one of her hands. “You can’t beat the Queen Victor; you made the wrong choice.” She spoke with absolution and she smiled at him as she watched the realization in his eyes. Hanging his head, he laid his head on her chest and blinked the tears that pooled in his eyes, he had failed yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing from the guys POV for some reason and as always, Victor is the number one for that. But after the release of the new chapters I wanted to do something different. I hope you enjoyed reading it! ❤️


End file.
